


Not a Pup

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Older pet, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Rehomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Idk, felt like writing something for the fandom. Might write more. I don't really like Angel.





	Not a Pup

Angels' chosen to ignore the lack of a collar, bitter as it makes her. They put around her neck a pink ribbon. She's had such before, it's not new. She should feel happy to have it, wag her tail, look cute, but she can't bring herself to. 

Everyone around her has a collar, older, younger, they all bear it. She does not.

These people – Jim dear and Darling. They talk to her like a puppy. Like a child. Like she's some young dog. She hates it, bares teeth at it, then is reminded this is her last shot.

Angel doesn't believe a chance will come after this. Angel knows her luck.

She can't go back to Buster now, either.

She hears talk, people speak of money and coins. She's seen the flat, shiny objects, they mean nothing to her or dogs, but she knows they effect how many things a person can have, dogs included.

Still, she feels she should be grateful.

But Angel also feels she can't trust these people.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, felt like writing something for the fandom. Might write more. I don't really like Angel.


End file.
